


Needs Met

by KuriKoer



Category: Mob City
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Gift, Glory Holes, Latent Homosexuality, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, UST, closet, guys who think they're straight, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sid is restless, he takes care of business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs Met

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for my friend Miss T.  
> \------------------------  
> If you want to see this in its original format, [try here](http://baronjanus.dreamwidth.org/215790.html#cutid1)  
> \------------------------

 

Sid keeps touching his mouth

Ben can't stop looking at 

Sid

keeps touching his mouth

 

Sid keeps touching his mouth.

He's restless and he

wants. So hard to

go back to

where he hasn't been for

so long. Sid's mouth

aches. Empty.

 

Ben curses and

shuffles

and rearranges himself in his pants.

 

Sid carefully arranges a newspaper

on the floor

so his nice dress pants don't 

get messed up. He

kneels,

looks into the hole cut crudely in the partition

at eye level. Opens his mouth

red and slick with need and worry

to the man,

to the cock pushing through and sliding

in between his parted lips

to rest rightfully on his tongue and

Sid sighs, content.

Filled with

cock

and contentment.

 

 

Ben knows of this place where the hussies go

Where a man can get his

rocks off

cock sucked

needs met. He goes where the men loiter

by the public bathroom

and huffs, pushing his way in,

lining up his half-hard dick and pushing it, confident

(like he always is, confident) that there'll be someone there

to serve a purpose.

 

 

He nudges his cock and it bumps into something,

someone,

something rough

(stubbled cheek Ben thinks and he laughs)

then finally a mouth

soft and hot

Ben can imagine the dame with the

ruined lipstick, hot red smeared

around her lips.

They wrap on his cock and she sucks like a pro

on the other side of the partition, so he can't

see her ugly mug and Ben moans, hand braced

on the cheap stall's wall,

humping his bared thighs into the plywood,

his cock into the hole.

 

 

His last one for the evening; Sid's had a few

and his thirst, so to speak, it slaked.

He rises from his knees

a little wrinkled

but not worse for wear.

Jaw aches so pleasantly,

tongue tired,

a little dribble down his unshaven chin

and he wipes it with the back of his hand as he

steps outside the stall and washes his hands,

walking out into the park

where the cool evening air is chill

on his hot cheeks.

Under the lamp light, a familiar figure.

 

 

Ben stares, and Sid

unthinkingly

touches his mouth.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Look [what theicescholar made](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5163482)


End file.
